


Ed is Dead! Or Not…

by Red Rose (TiaSilverStone), Silver Blue (TiaSilverStone)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed Is Ed, Ed is more powerful now, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Van Hohenheim is alive, ed and truth are best friends now, ed becomes a living philosophers stone?, ed has his arm back, ed is dead!!!, ed is immortal?, ed is still sensitive about height, ed is tall, ed knows all there is that is behind the Gate, ed’s left leg is still metal, trisha elric is revived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaSilverStone/pseuds/Red%20Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaSilverStone/pseuds/Silver%20Blue
Summary: Edward Elric is dead. Or so everyone thought. He is very much alive and much taller now to boot!! Summary subject to change. You have been warned.Chapters are to be written later. Very busy with life right now. And I don’t have quite the solid plot yet, so I need some thinking time. just wanted to get this story up and running before I forgot about it.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Author’s Note!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Chapters are to be written later.

Very busy with life right now.

And I don’t have quite the solid plot yet, so I need some thinking time.

just wanted to get this story up and running before I forgot about it.


	2. Breathing His Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Life is not that chaotic anymore and I finally have the first chapter out! Let me know what you think, cuz I don’t think I did as well as I could...

It was a sad day. A very sad day indeed.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist and Hero of the People, was dying. Wounded in action by gunshot to the abdomen.

Ed was laying on the ground, in his brothers FLESH arms. Tears were streaming down Alphonse Elric’s face.

“Brother please! Don’t die! I need you! Winry needs you!!” Al cried.

Ed looked up at his brothers face. He smiled and gave a small chuckle, which resulted in a slight coughing fit.

“Al, you are old enough that you don’t need me to care for you anymore.” He wheezed.

“Nonono!! I don’t mean like that! I mean I need you here! I don’t know what my life will be like if you are not here!”

“Al, I know what you mean, but I don’t know if that will be able to happen. I’m bleeding to death here.”

“Brother, please. Just hang on until help arrives. I told you that you should have resigned from the military after you lost your alchemy you are almost useless without it!!”

“Thanks.”

“You know what I mean brother.”

Ed chuckled again. “Yes. Yes I do. But Al, you must know that life goes on. At one point in time we all are destined to die. My time just happens to be now.”

Al began to cry again. And Ed reached a hand up to cup his beloved little brother’s face.

“You know I would never EVER leave you alone on purpose. And to be honest, I don’t want to die right now. It has only been a year since we got our bodies back. For the most part at least. There is so much I want to do with you.” Ed said, as he himself started to cry.

“Ever since Mom died, you have been my will to live. And on the journey to get our bodies back, the friends and family we have added to my will to live. It is stronger that ever right now, but will alone is not enough to stop the bleeding. If you knew alkahestry, you could have done something to stop the bleeding until help arrived. But unfortunately, that is not the case.”

“Are you saying that it is MY fault that you are dying?!” 

“No. Never. It is not your fault that I was negligent and got shot. It is my fault that I am dying. But I am saying that things would have turned out differently if one of us knew alkahestry. Al go to Xing. Learn and master alkahestry. Then that way, if you come across a situation like the one we are in right now, you can do something and save a life or even more that one life. That is my final wish. My dying wish.” 

“Alright brother. I’ll do that.”

“Thank you Al. Thank you.”

Another cough fit later and the man that all of Amestris knew breathed his last.


End file.
